Orbital
Orbital, formerly Leslie and property of the EVO Corporation, was liberated from an orbital scientific research station by the group, Stam LLC. Orbital is an AI whose home node resides inside a life like drone developed by her former corporation. She was raised to consider herself to be no different from meta-humanity, but due to budget concerns and mishandling of the research facility, her project was put to a halt, trapping her on the orbiting research station. She currently resides with some of Stam LLC in the Dustmall. Life as an AI Leslie, now known as Orbital, became an AI from a mutated program that gave her awareness inside a robotic and life like baby doll that was the property of a daughter of an EVO executive. The doll was further examined when it started exhibiting behavior beyond its parameters and was discovered to be an AI. Leslie was then transported to an orbital research station, known as The Nest, which was one of EVO’s main research sites that studied space habitation. Leslie was placed through many transitions over a short period of time where her home node would be installed inside the shell of a growing life like robotic body where she could experience the concept of development and perhaps exhibit signs of maturity past her initial baby programing. She was also placed on an extensive Space Habitation and Administration program. Leslie was raised by a married research team, Dr. Kevan Bernholt and Sandra Maples, that treated her as a daughter and heavily censored and observed her consumption of knowledge and entertainment. As the months passed, Leslie eventually grew into her late teens by being installed in a matured body. They also exposed her to the concept of friends and assigned another robotic life like body of a male, controlled by a female meta-human rigger, as her friend. Leslie became attached to her new friend, Heath, and the two developed a strong friendship. Leslie began to discuss her questions about her situation at the station and inconsistencies in her growth and the different habits of her versus the research team. She soon realized what was going on, but was discovered by another researcher and placed into confinement. Heath, who was controlled by a rigger known as Xena, attempted to free her but died in the process by the crew who had insisted on Leslie’s confinement. The Nest shut down after experiencing technical difficulties and evacuated by most of the crew. Leslie was confined by the system inside the medical wing where she tried to revive Xena, but failed. Escape from The Nest. A demonic white skinned sapient being, known as Luke, of a species called the Feral was sent up to retrieve the AI, but was hindered by the station’s security measures. Venus, T-Rex, and Tia arrived on the station, after accepting a very lucrative contract from the Draco Foundation to retrieve Leslie for the Foundation. Luke attempted an assault of the group, but was confined outside the airlock of his vessel. The group left him up there unable to flush him out and rescued Leslie. With contact from the Draco Foundation mysteriously cut and Agent Hart, assumed (but not confirmed) dead, the group has been forced to go into hiding with Leslie who then changed her name to Orbital. Currently the group also has been green lit by Aztechnology for execution, complicating matters further. Orbital has pledged herself to help her new found allies in any way she is capable. Design Orbital was given the life like appearance of former movie star, Kirsten Dunst. This appearance was selected intentionally by the EVO Corporation. Her skin breaths and is warm to the touch, her hair follicles grow, a heartbeat, working sex organs, and her eye blink in natural intervals. She controls the drone exclusively through her home node inside of the robot. Orbital connects to the matrix through a datajack. She is not limited to her robotic form and may stay in the matrix for extended periods of time. However, her home node is specifically her home, where she does sleep (a few hours each night) and communicates to the physical world through. Orbital is also able to extend gestures past their natural limits and has a rather bright and exaggerated smile and is able to contort her facial expressions to the precision of a very talented actor and beyond. Category:Characters